Après l'hiver
by Kashiira
Summary: Après Hades, les chevaliers pensaient en avoir fini avec les dieux...
1. Chapitre 1

__

Titre : Après l'hiver

Auteurs : Aegis et Kashiira

Genre : post-Hades, angst, abus (physique, psychologiques et sexuels !)

Source : Saint Seiya

Disclaimer : Les p'tits saints ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est bien dommage

Couples : Saga+(x)Mu, OcxMu, OCxSaga

****

Après l'hiver

****

I

Assis sur les marches de marbre qui surplombaient l'arène d'entraînement, Saga regardait pensivement les jeunes apprentis continuer à se battre malgré la chaleur étouffante. Il se revoyait lui aussi s'entraînant avec d'autres élèves sur ce même parterre de sable, luttant contre la fatigue et maudissant intérieurement son maître pour sa sévérité. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être chevalier, mais son destin étant ce qu'il était, il avait dû se résoudre. Et il avait été bon. Même le meilleur. Ses talents avaient été vite remarqués et même le grand Pope avait compris qu'il deviendrait un jour un chevalier d'or. La fierté qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait eu un maître assigné pour lui seul, avait été la récompense de tous ses efforts, de toutes ses souffrances. Certes, il n'avait pas eu l'enfance dorée de bien des adolescents de son âge, mais il était tellement plus qu'eux ! Le prestige d'être l'un des hommes les plus puissants au monde, d'avoir la charge de protéger la Terre et Athéna lorsqu'elle se réincarnerait… Et elle se réincarnerait bientôt. Les guerres saintes étaient un cycle inébranlable, et le temps du combat était proche.

Peut être, s'il s'entraînait assez, deviendrait-il le bras droit de la déesse… peut être dirigerait il les autres chevaliers vers la victoire… Peut être deviendrait-il à son tour le maître…

Saga stoppa là ses pensées. En contrebas le spectacle n'avait pas changé, les enfants et adolescents s'entraînaient toujours, bien que nonante pour cent d'entre eux n'atteindraient jamais leur rêve. L'heure du déjeuner était proche, ils quitteraient bientôt l'arène pour se rendre dans les réfectoires. Parfoisà ce moment là, d'autres chevaliers d'or comme lui venaient ici pour s'entraîner. C'était assez inutile maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs pouvoirs, et il se demandait même pourquoi leur présence au sanctuaire était requise. Mais la déesse en avait décidé ainsi et ils devaient obéir. Encore ce destin qui prenait un malin plaisir à le garder en ces lieux qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir…

" Bonjour Saga" fit soudain une voix familière derrière lui.

Mu se tenait légèrement en retrait comme hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. Son assurance en avait pris un coup lorsqu'on lui avait retiré la garde de son apprenti pour l'envoyer auprès d'un autre maître.

A quoi servait-il sans son cosmos ?

Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer son soudain retrait de la communauté chevaleresque. Il ne frayait presque plus avec ses compagnonsévitant les contacts physiques et souvent les conversations. Beaucoup se demandaient ce qu'il lui prenait mais le jeune homme éludait les conversations, s'isolant de plus sauf en de rares apparitions où il semblait se forcer à se montrer sociable.

Sans doute la solitude lui pesait-elle…

La présence de Mu surprit l'ancien chevaliers des gémeaux. Lui aussi avait remarqué la fréquente absence du jeune homme et son malaise, mais étant peu sociable lui-même il n'avait pas cherché plus loin jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

" Bonjour Mu, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici… Tu ne viens pas souvent du côté des arènes d'entraînement en général... "

Il étudia un peu plus attentivement le visage de son compagnon d'armes. Ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait même un peu ailleurs, presque mal à l'aise… Il n'aurait pas été étonné par cette attitude s'ils avaient été en temps de guerre mais, compte tenu des circonstances, il ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la cause.

" Tu as l'air éreinté… Est ce la perte de tes pouvoirs qui t'importune autant "

" Non… Je suis juste un peu fatigué… Je t'ai aperçu de loin… mais si tu veux rester seul… "

Le bélier fit mine de se détourner, il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme observé. Tournant la tête, il croisa un regard insistant en dessous d'une chevelure brune et détourna les yeux, espérant que Saga n'avait rien remarqué. _Il_ l'avait vu… _Il_ le rejoindrait sans doute dès qu'il serait seul.

Comme d'habitude.

Et alors…

Ses mains tremblaient, il les serra contre lui.

" Je ferais mieux de repartir" murmura-t-il.

De tous ses compagnons, Saga était celui qui ne devait être en aucun cas mis au courant.

De sa déchéance…

De sa faiblesse.

Il ne devait pas savoir.

Ni lui, ni personne.

" Attends "

Saga avait prononcé ce mot avec véhémence, sans savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que son cadet reste.

" Tu ne me déranges pas… au contraire. On reste tous un peu trop seuls ces derniers temps… Voudrais-tu que nous mangions ensemble "

Faire semblant que tout était redevenu comme avant… Le jeune homme se demanda si Mu accepterait son offre ou si, comme le il le craignait, il lui en voulait encore pour la mort de son maître.

Le tibétain hésita un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête.

" Oui… Pourquoi pas… "

Tant qu'il serait accompagné, il ne risquait rien et le grec semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Et puis, profiter de sa présence était un cadeau si rare…

Saga n'avait effectivement pas conscience du trouble du bélier et se contenta de lui adresser un doux sourire.

" J'en suis heureux. "

Il se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le conduisit dans son temple et chercha de quoi manger dans la petite cuisine.

"Hum… y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu détestes tout particulièrement " dit-il en le rejoignant. " Je ne voudrais pas me tromper pour le menu, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de prendre quelques kilos… "

Il se rendit compte que ses propos pouvaient paraître indiscrets mais il n'aimait pas voir le jeune homme avec une si mauvaise mine.

Mu rougit, choisissant d'ignorer la remarque, conscient de sa pauvre apparence.

" Je ne suis pas difficile" fit-il doucement, regardant autour de lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez le Gémeau.

" Ah tant mieux… Fais comme chez toi. "

Saga n'avait pas grand chose à manger, négligeant sa propre alimentation, mais il s'inquiétait plus pour son cadet que pour lui-même. Il prépara rapidement deux steaks et des pâtes, désirant rejoindre le plus vite possible le bélier.

Il posa les assiettes pleines sur la table et lui fit signe de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger. Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles il chercha un sujet de conversation, il finit par dire.

" Est ce que tu vas retourner à Jamir, maintenant que… "

Il allait presque dire 'maintenant que nous ne sommes plus utiles à rien' mais se retint, pensant que ce n'était certainement pas la chose à faire.

" … enfin je veux dire, c'est chez toi après tout, l'endroit ne te manque pas "

Lui-même avait toujours vécu au sanctuaire, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ; mais s'il avait un 'chez-lui', il aurait certainement envie d'y retourner… que ce soit un endroit perdu au milieu des montagnes ou non.

Les lèvres du tibétain s'étirèrent en un sourire amer.

" Non… Jamir a été mon refuge mais je ne peux plus y retourner… C'est trop loin et il faudrait être un chevalier pour y parvenir… " ajouta-t-il se remémorant les épreuves à parcourir avant d'arriver à destination.

Il resta un moment silencieux, cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation plus léger.

" Et Kanon… J'ai vu que tu t'étais réconcilié avec… Vous êtes souvent ensemble. Tu dois être heureux d'avoir retrouvé ton frère, n'est-ce pas "

Un sourire se dessina inconsciemment sur les lèvres du gémeau.

" En effet, je n'avais pas été aussi proche de lui depuis des années. Ca fait du bien de renouer des liens comme ça, de se sentir proche de quelqu'un… surtout de quelqu'un qui sait tout ce qu'on a vécu. "

Bien sûr lui et son frère avaient toujours des divergences d'opinion et de caractère mais ils s'entendaient aussi bien que dans leur enfance… Peut être était ce dû à l'âge ou encore aux épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu.

" Cependant je n'ai que peu de contact avec les autres chevaliers… non pas qu'ils me rejettent, mais je crois seulement que j'ai encore du mal à être en leur présence compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé… "

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'ayant pas besoin de préciser ses propos. Mu avait d'ailleurs été l'un de ceux à souffrir le plus de ses actes passés.

Une main fine se posa sur la sienne, tandis que d'immenses yeux mauves cherchaient les siens avec un brin d'hésitation.

" Je ne t'en veux plus… " fit-il doucement. " Maintenant, je sais ce qui c'est passé… Je peux comprendre… Tu n'étais pas responsable. Cesse donc de te torturer, Saga" ajouta-t-il presque tendrement.

Les yeux du gémeau, impassibles une seconde auparavant, se chargèrent soudain de tristesse et de vulnérabilité. Le jeune homme lui-même sembla perdre subitement son assurance caractéristique, avant de se reprendre rapidement.

" Merci. Ton pardon est un grand soulagement pour moi… Mais j'étais responsable. "

Il regarda son cadet droit dans les yeux, le défiant de le contredire. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

" Ne laisse pas le passé te hanter… Ce qui est fait est fait… Je maintiens que le Saga qui a tué mon maître n'est pas le même que celui qui se tient devant moi…

" Pas le même non… Mais je l'ai tout de même tué. "

Il regarda le jeune homme avec une expression étrange, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus léger.

" Sais tu comment se sentent les autres ? Comment ils acceptent leur nouvelle vie ? Jouer les ermites comme je l'ai fait n'a pas que des avantages… "

Son cadet resta un moment silencieux, embarrassé par son geste, avant de retirer sa main, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire.

" Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de contacts avec eux… Je n'ai jamais été extraverti comme Milo" finit-il par sourire.

" Non c'est vrai… mais tu es très apprécié. "

Il se mordit légèrement les lèvres avant de reprendre.

" Je ne devrais pas me mêler ainsi de ta vie privée, j'en suis désolé…"

Surtout compte tenu de son propre mode vie…

" Ce n'est pas un problèmeça ne me gène pas" sourit le bélier.

Et puisça lui donnait l'opportunité de lui parler un peu…

" C'était excellent " ajouta-t-il en reposant ses couverts.

Peu habitué à manger autant, il avait dû se forcer pour terminer son assiette.

Saga se retint de rire à pareil compliment sur un repas si peu élaboré…

" Merci. Hum… tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ? Enfin tu es sûrement très occupé, et je ne voudrais pas t'embêter… "

A nouveau, un sourire amer joua sur les lèvres fines du bélier.

" Non… Je n'ai rien de prévu. Kiki occupait tout mon temps avant… Mes journées sont un peu vides… "

Il baissa les yeux.

" Je pensais marcher un peu sur la plage, cet après-midi… Tu veux m'accompagner " proposa-t-il avec une certaine hésitation.

" J'ai quelque chose à faire avant mais je serais ravi de te rejoindre dès que j'aurais fini. Mes journées ne sont également plus aussi chargées qu'avant… "

Il se leva et commença à débarrasser.

" A moins que tu ne veuilles m'accompagner "

Son cadet l'imita, le suivant dans la cuisine.

" Pourquoi pas… à condition que ma présence ne gène personne" sourit-il.

" Oh non au contraire… "

Il mit tout dans l'évier et ne prit même pas la peine de laver.

" Je vais me changer " dit-il indiquant sa tenue d'entraînement.

Il passa dans sa chambre et enfila rapidement un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Il rejoignit ensuite son cadet.

" Viens… " dit-il" ce n'est pas très loin. "

Mu lui emboîta le pas, docilement.

" Où allons-nous "

Il se sentait de bien meilleure humeur qu'au matin, même l'angoisse qu'il ressentait pour le reste de la journée s'était tarie. Il ne remarqua pas le regard furieux attaché à son dos lorsqu'il ressortit du temple du Gémeau en compagnie de ce dernier.

" Tu verras… "

Saga se sentit soudainement épié, mais lorsqu'il se retourna ne vit personne. Sans doute un mauvais pressentiment… Son sixième sens lui faisait souvent défaut depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

Il conduisit Mu en dehors du sanctuaire jusqu'au village le plus proche et entra alors dans un orphelinat délabré.

" Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais adolescent et plus tard lorsque j'ai pris la place de Sion… Bien entendu personne ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour eux je suis toujours le chevalier des Gémeaux à la réputation infaillible… Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de leur dire… "

Un bambin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans arriva alors en courant et sauta dans ses bras.

" Saga ! Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu "

Il tourna alors ses grands yeux bleus vers Mu.

" Qui vous êtes "

L'atlante lui sourit gentiment.

" Je suis un… ami de Saga" se présenta-t-il avec une touche d'incertitude, ignorant comment le grec le considérait. " Mu. "

Il avait toujours aimé les enfants et Kiki lui manquait énormément.

" Salut Mu " dit le garçon en bougeant des bras de Saga pour aller dans les siens.

Le chevalier des gémeaux ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce tableau. Le jeune homme semblait être un véritable aimant à enfants.

" Je crois que je devrais m'inquiéter… si tu me voles déjà mes admirateurs. " dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Mu.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines.

" Ce doit être la longue pratique" fit-il simplement, avec une petite pensée triste pour Kiki.

Le bambin posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui faisant un câlin avant de le regarder avec de grands yeux.

" C'est quoi ça " dit-il en indiquant du doigt les deux points qui se trouvaient au dessus des yeux de l'atlante.

" Adan ! N'importune pas Mu de cette façon " le gronda Saga.

Il espérait que le jeune homme ne prendrait pas mal la curiosité du garçon. Mais ce dernier se contenta d'éclater de rire.

" Ce sont des points de vie, Adan… Saga t'expliquera plus tard, si tu le veux" répondit-il avec un brin d'espièglerie.

Le Gémeau eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant ces mots. Maintenant il était sûr qu'il allait devoir raconter l'histoire complète des atlantes à l'ensemble de l'orphelinat. Un brouhaha se fit soudain entendre, et une dizaine d'autres enfants de tous âges entra en trombe dans le bâtiment.

" Oh Saga tu es venu " dit l'un d'eux et les deux chevaliers furent subitement entourés par toute une petite troupe d'orphelins, curieux de savoir quelles histoires pouvaient leur raconter deux protecteurs de la déesse.

Ils ne s'en allèrent que deux heures plus tardéreintés par leur visite.

" Je crois que tu voulais aller te promener sur la plage " dit finalement Saga alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la côte. " J'espère que cette visite ne t'auras pas trop ennuyé. J'ai l'habitude d'être avec eux, alors je ne sais pas vraiment si c'es très agréable pour quelqu'un d'autre.. "

Mu lui sourit gentiment.

" Je suis heureux que tu m'ais amené ici, Saga… J'ai passé un moment merveilleux… "

" Je suis content que tu soit venu… cet endroit est spécial pour moi. "

Il enleva ses chaussures et marcha pieds nus sur le sable

" J'ai horreur d'avoir du sable dans mes chaussures " expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Cette partie de la plage était déserte, la rendant d'autant plus agréable. Saga marcha pensivement.

" Ton apprenti te manque… " dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, il avait vu le regard de Mu lorsque Adan lui avait parlé…

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, ne répondant pas immédiatement.

" Oui… On me l'a confié qu'il n'avait pas encore deux ans. "

Il regarda un moment la mer avant d'imiter son aîné et de s'avancer pieds nus.

" Je suppose qu'il est mieux avec un maître chevalier" conclut-il avec une certaine gêne.

" C'est le désir de la déesse…"

Le grec n'avait jamais eu d'apprenti lui même, même s'il aurait bien aimé. Mais il valait mieux n'en avoir jamais eu, que de le voir confié à quelqu'un d'autre…

" J'espère que son maître est quelqu'un de bon et de juste… " ajouta-t-il.

La plupart ne correspondaient malheureusement pas à ce profil, et n'avaient certainement ni la sagesse, ni la gentillesse de Mu, mais il ne prononça pas ses craintes. Le Bélier avait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça pour qu'il ne l'inquiète pas encore plus…

" Je sais. "

Le jeune homme serra les lèvres. Le sujet était douloureux à aborder.

" Dis-moi" reprit-il, changeant de sujet. " Que comptes-tu faire de ta vie "

" Je ne sais pas vraiment… et en plus Athéna a requis ma présence au sanctuaire, alors ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais recommencer ma vie à zéro. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je pourrais. "

Il réfléchit un instant.

" Tu dis ça parce que tu comptes quitter le sanctuaire "

Le tibétain hésita un moment. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans un monde qui somme toute lui était complètement étranger et surtout, il ne voulait pas quitter ses rares amis ni le Gémeau… Pourtant…

Pourtant, il y avait _lui_…

Celui qui terrifiait ses nuits enfantines lorsque son maître était occupé tard la nuit.

__

Lui qui le terrifiait encore aujourd'hui, même adulte… Sans ses pouvoirs il était devenu inutile et à la merci de n'importe quel chevalier.

Loin du Sanctuaire, il lui échapperait, pourrait recommencer sa vie. Il était jeune et instruit, après tout, parlait plus de six langues couramment, pouvait prétendre à passer une thèse en littérature ancienne…

Non, il ne serait pas démuni… et Saga pourrait sans doute faire de même…

" Que me reste-t-il au Sanctuaire " demanda-t-il doucement.

" Tu as raison… "

C'était sans doute la meilleure chose que pourrait faire l'atlante. Recommencer une nouvelle vie. Il avait toutes ses chances de son côté, et pourrait bâtir une famille, alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il à l'idée qu'il allait partir, qu'il ne le verrait peut être plus jamais ?

" Mais si tu parts, tu nous manqueras à tous… "

C'était vrai, Mu faisait partie de ces gens qui sont facilement appréciés, son départ occasionnerait un vide certain.

" Je suppose… Mais à quoi servons-nous ici ? Tes orphelins deviendront apprentis au mieux, serviteurs au palais ou dans le sanctuaire au pire… Tu le sais bien… "

Le jeune homme s'avança de quelques pas avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, ses cheveux volant dans la brise marine.

" A quelle vie seront-il promis ? Que deviendra Adan ? Nous sommes inutiles désormais et Athéna doit nous remplacer… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je n'aurais jamais élevé Kiki dans cette optique mais maintenant c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus veiller sur lui… ni toi sur tes protégés. Tu n'es plus l'admirable chevalier des Gémeaux, pas plus que je ne suis le Bélier. C'est fini et bien fini… alors pourquoi rester ici "

Les yeux de Saga se firent soudainement plus durs alors qu'il regardait intensément son cadet :

" Je sais bien que je n'ai plus les mêmes capacités qu'avant, et que tout ce que je fais ne servira probablement jamais à rien, mais… je veux essayer. Ils le méritent. Et je crois que même si Athéna me laissait partir, je resterait avec eux. Je les éduquerais, et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître je ferais tout pour leur éviter d'être envoyés au sanctuaire. "

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

" Alors tu comptes vraiment partir… "

" Je ne sais pas encore… mais je pense que oui… Leur place n'est pas ici, Saga… Ils ne sont considérés que comme un réservoir à chevaliers… Si tu veux les aider, fais-les partir d'ici, c'est leur seule chance. "

Le bélier se détourna, ses bras l'entourant comme s'il avait froid et il fit quelques pas, les pieds mouillés par les vagues mourrant sur la plage.

Mu avait raison, le seul moyen de sauver tous ces enfants étaient de les renvoyer sur le continent, mais quand bien même il y arriverait seulement un petit nombre d'entre eux pourraient trouver une famille. Que deviendraient alors les autres ? Leur vie serait sans doute aussi dure que s'ils devenaient des apprentis. Il rejoignit l'atlante et posa une main sur épaule.

" Ce ne sera pas facile cette nouvelle vie… tu iras loin "

" Je n'en sais encore rien… J'hésite entre les Etat Unis et l'Europe… L'Angleterre peutêtre… Je crois que j'agirai selon les opportunités qui se présenteront… J'en ai déjà parlé avec Athéna… Je me débrouillerai seul" ajouta-il avec un sourire étrange.

L'entrevue avait été tendue, la déesse ne souhaitant pas voir un de ses anciens chevalier partir. Finalement, elle lui avait décrété qu'en dehors du Sanctuaire aucune aide ne lui serait accordée.

" Si tu as besoin d'aide… enfin je sais que je ne serais pas d'une grande utilité, mais je t'aiderais du mieux que je pourrais. "

C'était vrai mais il souffrait en même temps du départ de son ami, surtout maintenant qu'ils commençaient à se rapprocher.

" Mon départ n'est pas pour tout de suite… J'ai besoin de papiers d'identité avant et ils n'arriveront pas avant un moment… "

Plus touché par la proposition du grec qu'il ne le laissait paraître, Mu baissa la tête.

Saga regarda le soleil qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de la ligne d'horizon et soupira légèrement.

" Je vais devoir y aller, Athéna m'attend" il regarda l'atlante " Si tu ne fais rien demain, peut être pourrions nous nous voir "

Le tibétain hocha la tête, son cœur se serrant. Le temps passé avec Saga filait toujours trop vite...

" Oui… Sans problèmes… A demain. "

Le gémeau lui adressa un dernier sourire triste avant de prendre la direction du temple d'Athéna. Sur le chemin il réfléchit à tout ce dont ils avaient parlé, se disant que Mu allait lui manquer encore plus qu'il ne le pensait. Si seulement il pouvait partir avec lui… quitter ce lieu qui ne signifiait plus rien pour lui et rester avec son ami. Mais même s'il pouvait s'en aller, rien ne lui disait que Mu serait heureux de sa compagnie. Peut être voulait-il tirer un trait sur sa vie de chevalier et ne souhaitait plus avoir aucun contact avec eux.

Il arriva enfin, et s'agenouilla devant la déesse, son attention désormais focalisée sur son travail et non sur ces magnifiques yeux mauves…

Mu, quant à lui, le regarda s'éloigner avec une certaine mélancolie. Il ne voulait pas partir si loin du grec, sans certitude de le revoir mais…

Il se raidit soudain, se retournant lentement. Derrière lui se tenait le sujet de ses craintes.

Altaïr le suivait du regard depuis un certain temps déjà, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement sur la plage en compagnie du chevalier des Gémeaux.

Pathétique.

Si Mu croyait qu'il parviendrait à lui échapper de cette façon il se trompait lourdement. Il avait dû attendre toute l'après midi, et ça l'avait rendu d'une humeur irascible. Une chose était sûre, il allait payer pour cet affront. Il s'approcha de l'atlante, une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir.

" Tu sais où me rejoindre " dit-il d'un ton sec avant de partir sans ajouter un mot.

Son cadet le fixa avec quelque chose avoisinant à de la terreur dans le regard. Enfant, son maître l'avait confié de bonne foi à cet homme lorsque sa mission de Grand Pope l'empêchait d'en prendre soin… sans savoir ce dernier amateur de petit garçon. Comment un enfant de six ans aurait-il pu résister ou même se défendre face à un chevalier confirmé ?

Lors de son retour au Sanctuaire, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de veiller à ce que le brun n'attente pas à d'autres enfants et désormais sans défense, il était à sa merci. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, ses peurs enfantines et la honte l'en empêchant.

Un instant, il hésita, taquinant l'idée de ne pas rejoindre son tortionnaire mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait ainsi défié, ce dernier s'était montré furieux. Il avait dû garder le lit près d'une semaine, prétextant une mauvaise grippe. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers une crique isolée. Personne ne passait jamais par là et le chevalier d'argent en avait fait son lieu de torture favori.

Ce dernier se tenait debout face à la mer, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Mu était arrivé.

" Je suppose que tu es content de toi" annonça-t-il calmement, sans bouger d'un pouce. " Dis-moi est ce qu'il sait qui tu es réellement "

Il se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme, et lui attrapa le menton d'une main puissante, pressant les os comme pour les briser.

" A quel point tu es pathétique… et inutile… sauf pour une chose" continua-t-il, son ton montant.

Il le frappa violemment au visage de son autre main.

" Alors ? Pourquoi étais-tu avec lui " lui hurla-t-il à la figure.

La force du coup le projeta contre un rocher. Un moment la douleur de l'impact éclipsa tout le reste, le monde devenant d'un blanc éblouissant avant de reprendre ses contours habituels. Le tibétain releva la tête son champ de vision restreint à deux jambes.

" Nous parlions… tous simplement. Saga est un ami comme les autres chevaliers d'or" rappela-t-il simplement.

Son dos n'était pas brisé mais une arrête plus haut et cela aurait été le cas. Il devait vraiment partir avant que son bourreau ne le tue.

" A qui tu veux faire croire ça ! J'ai vu comment tu le regardais, tu sais… "

Altaïr souleva le jeune homme et lui attrapa le visage.

" Tu crois qu'il voudra de toi ? Non ça ne risque pas… il accepte ta compagnie parce qu'il ne sait pas comment tu es réellement ! Il n'y a que moi qui t'aime et ça en sera toujours ainsi "

Il le projeta violemment sur le sable, et avant même que le Bélier ne puisse réagir, lui arracha son tee-shirt et lui enleva son pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements.

" Tu es à moi…tu ne l'as pas oublié n'est ce pas " dit-il d'une voix douce, presque tendre, alors qu'il agrippait fermement la chevelure mauve.

Mu ferma les yeux, ne résistant pas. C'était tellement plus dur et douloureux lorsqu'il tentait de repousser son agresseur. Il avait honte de sa passivité mais son dos blessé ne lui laissait de toute façon pas grand choix.

Un nouveau coup le frappa au visage

" Tu as perdu ta langue ? Réponds-moi "

" Non… Je n'ai pas oublié" capitula amèrement le jeune homme. "

" Bien… "

Il retourna le jeune homme et lui bloqua la tête d'un bras, tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

" Fais en sorte de t'en souvenir… je ne voudrais pas avoir à te le rappeler. "

Il lui caressa les fesses et insinua rudement un doigt en lui.

" Dis moi que tu ne le verras plus… " lui dit-il dans un souffle, tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Il se colla au jeune homme, l'instant d'après, il était en lui.

" Ah… Oui, dis-moi que tu ne le verras plus jamais… Tu es à moi à moi pour toujours… "

Mu resta immobile sur le sable longtemps après qu'Altaïr se soit soulagé et éloigné sans un regard en arrière.

Qu'était devenu le sage et respecté chevalier du Bélier ?

Il tremblait devant le croque-mitaine de son enfance… le fléau de son existence.

Que dirait Saga ou ses compagnons s'ils prenaient connaissance de sa faiblesse ?

S'ils savaient qu'il en était réduit à jouer les poupées gonflables parce qu'il était terrifié par un chevalier d'argent ?

Sans doute leurs regards se voileraient de mépris. Ils seraient déçus, c'était certain et le jeune homme ne voulait surtout pas voir cette expression sur les traits du gémeau. Pas alors que ce dernier donnait enfin l'impression d'apprécier sa présence…

Un rire mélangé d'un sanglot lui échappa.

Qui essayait-il de tromper ?

Jamais Saga ne voudrait de lui après…

Fermant les yeux, il réprima une furieuse envie de pleurer et se releva sur les coudes malgré les protestations de son dos. Ce n'était pas cassé mais pas loin, il lui faudrait du temps avant de se remettre… Il referma la main sur son pantalon et, prenant appui sur un rocher, l'enfila lentement.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit son temple, la nuit était déjà tombée. Se déshabillant tant bien que mal, il se glissa dans sa douche avant de s'enrouler dans un drap épais et de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il était inconscient avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

__

Titre : Après l'hiver

Auteurs : Aegis et Kashiira

Genre : post-Hades, angst, abus (physique, psychologiques et sexuels !)

Source : Saint Seiya

Disclaimer : Les p'tits saints ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est bien dommage

Couples : Saga+(x)Mu, OcxMu, OCxSaga

****

Après l'hiver

****

II

Le lendemain matin, après une brève entrevue avec la déesse, Saga regagna son temple et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire du reste de la journée. Ces deniers temps avaient été assez tranquilles, pour ne pas dire ennuyeux, et il avait vraiment besoin de distraction. Ou de travail. Il aurait vraiment dû fixer un rendez-vous avec le Bélier, il avait hâte de retrouver son ami. Mis à part son frère, c'était avec Mu avec lequel il avait le plus discuté, qu'il s'était réellement confié… et Kanon était partit rejoindre Julian Solo alors…

En y réfléchissant, sa relation avec Mu était tout de même très différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec son jumeau. Il se sentait parfois un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était en présence du jeune atlante, surtout quand la discussion devenait vraiment personnelle, mais en même temps il était toujours impatient de le retrouver. Il regarda le ciel et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà plus de midi. Peut être devrait-il justement aller rendre une petite visite au bélier, ne serait que pour savoir à quelle heure ce dernier souhaitait qu'ils se voient…

Il arriva finalement au temple de l'atlante, et après quelques hésitations, se décida à entrer. Le grand hall était vide, et ne poussant pas l'indiscrétion jusqu'à fouiller toutes les pièces, il appela son ami, espérant qu'il se trouvait chez lui.

Enfoui sous les couvertures, Mu se figea. Il s'était réveillé fiévreux et ankyloséà moitié sec. Le moindre mouvement était une véritable torture…

Un instant, il eut peur. Etait-ce Altaïr qui venait le débusquer ?

Reconnaissant le grec, il répondit d'une voix enrouée. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute et qu'il avait attrapé la grippe…

La voix rauque et affaiblie du jeune homme inquiéta le gémeau

" Est ce que ça va ? tu as l'air malade… "

Ayant repéré de quelle pièce venait la voix, il s'approcha de la chambre de l'atlante et demanda.

" Je peux entrer "

Le tibétain hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer. Il avait envie de voir Saga malgré les menaces de son bourreau.

" Oui… J'ai attrapé un rhume" fit-il laissant ses cheveux masquer son visage.

Peutêtre Saga ne remarquerait-il pas les meurtrissures qui le marbraient…

" Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… " remarqua son aîné.

Il observa le jeune homme et vit qu'un large hématome s'étendait sur sa joue, accompagné par d'autres marques sur son menton. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de marques laissées par des coups.

" Et ton rhume te laisse également des bleus sur le visage "

" A vrai dire, c'est de ma faute" expliqua Mu sans le regarder. " Après notre promenade, je suis passé par des rochers et j'ai glissé… "

Il n'avait jamais été un bon menteur et son affabulation valait bien le typique 'tombé dans l'escalier'.

Saga ne dit rien mais le regarda sévèrement. Il savait parfaitement que Mu venait de mentir, mais ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison. A vrai dire il avait bien une idée, et c'était justement ça qui l'inquiétait. S'il mentait, c'était probablement pour protéger quelqu'un ou par honte et dans un cas comme dans l'autre il allait falloir jouer serré. La pire chose qui puisse arriver serait que Mu se coupe complètement de ses amis.

" Je suppose que tu n'es pas en état de te lever… je vais aller te préparer quelque chose à manger. "

Il commença à s'éloigner de la pièce, mais se retourna soudainement :

" Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour t'aider n'est ce pas "

Le bélier hocha silencieusement la tête, mal à l'aise sous le regard strict de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne le croyait pas. Son ventre se contracta douloureusement à cette pensée et s'il découvrait son secret honteux ? Dans un sens, ce serait un soulagement mais…

Saga se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara rapidement un repas léger pour le Bélier. Il revint dans la chambre avec un grand bol de soupe, et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés du jeune homme.

" Mangeça te fera du bien… "

Il profita de leur proximité pour mieux regarder les marques qui bleuissaient la peau pâle, et se rendit compte que c'était pire que ce qu'il ne s'était imaginé.

" Tu as mis de la crème sur ces bleus "

" Non… Je me suis mis directement au lit" fit le jeune homme embarrassé.

Il était nu sous les couvertures et il savait qu'un peu de sang avait coulé entre ses cuisses, souillant le drap… Saga ne devait pas savoir. Serrant les dents, il tenta de se redresser sur un coude mais les muscles meurtris de son dos s'étaient ankylosés.

" Attends. "

Saga posa le bol sur la petite table de chevet adjacente au lit, et l'aida à se redresser. Les draps glissèrent pour dévoiler le torse pâle de l'atlante. Le gémeau détourna les yeux et se leva.

" Mange un peu je vais aller chercher de la crème, tu risques d'avoir de vilaines marques sinon… "

" Merci" murmura le tibétain.

Il ne savait pas comment se mettre, chaque mouvement tirait sur son dos.

Saga revint rapidement avec un tube de pommade et attendit que Mu finisse de manger. Après quoi il reposa le bol sur la table et s'enduit les mains de crème.

" Tu es blessé ailleurs qu'au visage " lui demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tout en appliquant avec douceur la pommade sur le visage tuméfié.

Non, voulut répondre le jeune homme.

Mais comment mentir quand ce regard bleu était dardé dans le vôtre.

" Mon dos… "

" Laisse-moi regarder… "

Il fit tourner légèrement l'atlante, et jeta un coup d'œil aux dommages. L'état du dos de Mu lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur… il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de dégâts. Sans un mot, il appliqua la crème aussi délicatement qu'il le put, massant la peau du bout des doigts.

" Mu… dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé… "

Ce dernier – qui avait enfoui la tête dans ses oreillers – ne répondit pas immédiatement.

" Je suis juste tombé… Mauvais atterrissage" murmura-t-il. " Il n'y a rien à dire de plus… "

Soulagé de pouvoir se cacher derrière le tissu, il laissa échapper un petit soupir. Il mentait mal et le savait mais ne pouvait vraiment pas dire la vérité au grec. Il ne supporterait pas de voir son regard se modifier, se charger de dégoût… de mépris.

Pas Saga !

Le Grec lui caressa doucement les cheveux, son regard se chargeant de tristesse. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance… pas suffisamment pour lui dire la vérité. Mais après tout qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à ça ? Si le tibétain devait se confier à quelqu'un ce ne serait certainement pas à lui… il avait beau lui avoir pardonné, il y avait des limites à la confiance. Il passa une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux mauves, plus tendrement encore que précédemment et se leva.

" Je m'excuse de mon indiscrétion. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de confiance à qui tu diras la vérité…"

A ces mots, Mu releva la tête.

" Tu n'es pas en cause, Saga… Bientôt, je serai loin d'iciça n'aura plus aucune espèce d'importance" sourit-il faiblement.

" Si c'est ce que tu crois… "

Le grec s'assit de nouveau sur le lit et regarda son cadet droit dans les yeux.

" Tu me manqueras énormément… " dit-il sans réfléchir, avant de se reprendre " Est ce que tu as mal autre part "

Le tibétain resta sur le ventre, position bien moins douloureuse et secoua la tête.

" Non" mentit-il maladroitement.

Son fondement le faisait souffrir mais il était hors de question d'en parler à son ami.

La main de Saga quitta la chevelure pour s'attarder sur la joue bleuie du Bélier.

" Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Réponds-moi honnêtement s'il te plait… "

" Oui… "

Où son aîné voulait-il en venir ?

" Dans ce cas dis moi où tu as encore mal… je veux t'aider crois-moi mais tu dois tout me dire pour ça… fais-moi confiance… "

La réaction de Mû et son silence l'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Au départ il pensait que le Bélier avait été battu, probablement par un chevalier, mais il avait peur que ce soit pire que ça. D'un côté il avait presque envie de ne pas savoir, tant la vérité risquait d'être dure à entendre, mais il savait que Mu devait tout lui dire afin qu'il puisse l'aider…

Le jeune homme se raidit, serrant l'oreiller entre ses poings en une étreinte presque désespérée.

" Va-t-en, Saga" souffla-t-il simplement.

Il ne pouvait pas…

En un instant les pires craintes du gémeau se virent réalisées, mais il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Etait-ce de savoir que son ami avait souffert de la sorte, ou que lui-même était rejeté ? La réaction pouvait paraître des plus égoïstes, mais son cœur s'était déchiré lorsqu'il avait entendu les paroles de Mu. Les yeux humides, et les lèvres tremblantes, il caressa une dernière fois la joue de son cadet, avant de lever sans dire un mot. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Le jeune homme avait clairement fait entendre qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, qu'il voulait rester seul… avec sa douleur..

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ! Il disait être son ami, et lui avait même demandé de lui faire confiance et voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à partirà le laisser seul ?

En un instant, il était de nouveau à ses côtés.

" Je sais que tu n'as pas envie que je reste et je sais que tu as encore moins envie que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de t'aider. Quand je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance, j'était sincère… tu es mon ami, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul… "

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

"Je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir quel calvaire tu subis en ce moment, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'aider non plus… mais… ne me rejette pas Mu, ne fais pas ça… "

Ce dernier le fixa un long moment avant de tendre la main et de cueillir une larme du bout du doigt.

" Je suis désolé, Saga… Je ne voulais pas te blesser… mais je ne peux pas te parler de ça… J'ai confiance en toi, ne me force pas. "

Le Gémeau le regarda avec une certaine incompréhension

" Alors laisse-moi au moins te soigner… et je ne dirais rien, je ne te forcerai pas à parler. J'attendrai même si tu ne dois jamais rien me dire. "

Mais le bélier ne répondit rien, n'indiquant aucun endroit… manifestement mal à l'aise.

Saga hésita un instant mais Mu n'avait pas refusé alors… Doucement il fit glisser le drap le long du dos, puis de ses fesses, gardant constamment ses yeux sur le visage du Bélier, lui laissant le choix de l'arrêter ou non. Il n'osait pas encore regarder, même s'il se doutait fortement de qu'il allait voir, retardant ce moment le plus possible.

Une sorte de sanglot échappa au jeune homme et il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, fuyant le regard de son aîné. C'était trop tard maintenant. Il allait perdre un ami précieux.

Saga essaya de ne pas tressaillir quand il vit le tourment de son ami, ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Le fait qu'il était préparé à une telle chose ne minimisait pas la peine qu'il ressentait, ni la rage… Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il attrapa une serviette, une bassine d'eau chaude et un désinfectant approprié.

Il revient rapidement et, trempant le linge dans le bac, il nettoya doucement le sang séché.

Son cadet frissonna se contractant légèrement. Il n'avait jamais eu autant honte de toute sa vie même lorsqu'il avait dû s'opposer à son maître, lui barrant la route menant à Athéna. Il releva la tête, fixant incrédule le grec. Ce devait être un rêve, il ne lisait aucune condamnation dans son regard.

" Je suis désolé" souffla-t-il.

Les sourcils de Saga se froncèrent légèrement.

" Pourquoi " dit-il d'une voix douce, arrêtant momentanément de rincer la peau meurtrie.

Mu laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

__

Il sait maintenant.

" Je suis pitoyable" murmura-t-il sans aucune indulgence. " Je n'ai même pas pu me défendre… encore moins surmonter ma peur… Je suppose que tu es déçu" ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

" Déçu ? Bien sûr que non ! Et puis je suppose que celui qui a fait ça était plus fort que toi… tu ne pouvais rien faire. "

__

Dis moi que tu ne t'es pas laissé faire…

Il versa un peu de désinfectant sur une compresse et commença à nettoyer les plaies, essayant d'y aller le plus doucement possible pour ne pas blesser d'avantage le jeune homme.

" Je crois que tu as raison… il faudrait que tu quittes le sanctuaire, comme ça tu seras à l'abri…"

" Je suis lâche… Il me terrifie depuis si longtemps… "

Les sourcils du gémeau se froncèrent à nouveau

" Comment ça " demanda-t-il doucement, craignant presque de parler plus fort qu'un murmure…

" J'aurai dû réagir… dès le début… J'ai été stupide… "

Saga se mordit les lèvres… il avait promis de ne rien demander à propos de cette histoire, mais là c'était le bélier qui en parlait…

" Mu… quand est ce que ça a commencé "

" Je… "

Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait soudain aussi facilement. Sans doute parce que le gémeau savait désormais. Lui cacher son histoire se révélait inutileà présent.

" Mon maître était quelqu'un de très occupé… et même si l'armure m'avait reconnu, je restais juste un petit garçon à entraîner… comme nos autres compagnons. Il me confiait à un chevalier d'argent… C'est là que… ça… ça a commencé. "

Il tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

" Je n'en ai parlé à personne… même lorsque mon maître me demandait si Altaïr se montrait trop dur envers moi… J'avais trop peur de le décevoir… Lorsque je suis revenu au Sanctuaire, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agir pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire et puis, nous avions besoin de bras pour combattre Hades… Et lorsque nous sommes revenus… Tu en sais autant que moi, maintenant… "

" Mon dieu… "

Saga aida Mu à se relever et le serra tendrement dans ses bras, faisant toutefois attention de ne pas toucher les bleus qui ornaient son dos. Alors ce n'était pas la première fois… et ça durait depuis toutes ces années ! Comment ? Comment avait-il fait pour survivre à ça ? Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce qu'il ne se pardonnerait probablement jamais, c'est qu'il connaissait le responsable… Oh oui il ne le connaissait que trop bien… et il aurait pu empêcher tout ça… mais il n'avait rien fait, et à cause de lui un enfant avait souffert !

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son cadet, et laissa les larmes couler.

" Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… " sanglota-t-il.

Le tibétain ouvrit de grands yeux et serra instinctivement le grec contre lui, tentant de le réconforter. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son aîné. A l'entendre, on aurait cru que c'était lui qui l'avait violé…

" Saga ? Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute… "

Les larmes au lieu de se tarir, gagnèrent en importance… Et dire qu'il avait usé de beaux discours quelques instants plus tôt, maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il était presque aussi responsable qu'Altaïr.

" Si ça l'est… Oh ! Si tu savais… Tu me détesterais "

Sa voix était devenue de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à ce que ses mots ne soient plus qu'un murmure…

Mu le serra davantage contre lui sans comprendre quelle mouche piquait son ami.

" C'est à toi de me faire confiance, Saga… Parle-moi… Explique-moi, s'il te plait… "

Le grec inspira profondément. Il n'avait aucune envie de tout raconter à Mu, mais il lui devait la vérité.

" Cet homme qui t'a fait ça. Je le connais… je le connaissais déjà à l'époque… Sion m'avait envoyé à lui pour perfectionner certaines de mes techniques… Ca devait être environ un an avant qu'il ne devienne ton maître, peut être plus… Enfin, il… un jour qu'on s'entraînait – c'était toujours assez violent, j'étais déjà un apprenti confirmé – il a essayé de.. enfin tu vois… J'ai réussi à l'en empêcher, je n'ai plus jamais voulu avoir à faire à lui. J'aurais dû en parler… quand je pense que tu as tellement souffert à cause de mon orgueil "

Le cadet des deux homme frissonna mais ne lâcha pas son aîné.

" Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…Comment aurais-tu pu ? Moi non plus je n'en ai pas parlé… Tu es une victime aussi… "

Il soupira et poussa un peu le grec en arrière afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

" Je vais être inquiet maintenant" sourit-il gentiment. " J'aurai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi… "

Saga resta un instant sans rien dire, avant de reprendre

" Tu ne m'en veux pas… mais tu as tort je n'étais pas une victime non… et je lui ai fait payer son audace. Seulement j'étais trop stupide et égocentrique pour penser qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à d'autres… Contrairement à toi je n'étais plus un enfant, j'avais des responsabilités et je n'ai rien fait. "

__

Je mériterais presque de souffrir comme tu le crains… si je ne le haïssait pas autant…

Une lueur triste au fond du regard, le tibétain lui caressa doucement la joue.

" Le véritable responsable c'est lui, Saga… Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a forcé à me… "

Sa voix s'étrangla brièvement et il ferma les yeux, calmant sa respiration.

" Tu ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité du monde entier sur tes seules épaules…

Saga le serra tendrement contre lui, un rire sans aucune joie lui échappant

" C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça… je dois avoir une certaine tendance à culpabiliser. "

Il fit une pause, et poursuivit d'un ton plus grave.

" Je ne le laisserais plus te faire de mal... Et pour cela il faut que tu quittes le sanctuaire et que tu ailles là où il ne pourra jamais te retrouver. "

Il savait que Mu refuserait qu'ils en parlent à la déesse, et de toute façon avec le petit nombre de chevaliers encore en vie, il était fort probable qu'elle ne prenne aucune sanction contre lui…

" Je sais… J'ai reçu des propositions de plusieurs universités… J'hésite entre Paris, Londres et Montréal… "

Le jeune home baissa la tête, presque honteux.

" Tu me manqueras… Je n'ai pas envie de perdre contact… "

Saga le serra un peu plus fort. Il avait tellement envie de rester avec lui, d'être sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, mais le Bélier devait à tout prix partir et lui-même était bloqué ici.

" Tu vas reprendre tes études ou enseigner "

" Un peu des deux, je suppose… C'est une occasion unique de profiter de la vie comme n'importe quel humain… "

Le tibétain hésita un moment.

" Je t'enverrai mon adresse… "

Le grec sourit.

" J'espère bien. "

Il alla rapidement ranger serviette et compresses dans la salle de bain et retourna s'asseoir à côté du Bélier.

" Tu devrais te reposer maintenant… il faut que tu reprennes des forces pour préparer ta nouvelle vie. "

Mu sourit son humeur à nouveau au beau fixe.

Saga montait rapidement les escaliers le conduisant au temple du Bélier. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où il verrait Mu et à cette idée son cœur se contractait un peu plus douloureusement à chaque instant.

Finalement il entra dans le grand hall. Le chevalier n'était pas en vue mais il savait qu'il se trouvait chez lui.

" Mu " appela-t-il.

" Je suis dans la chambre " lui répondit une voix étouffée.

Il le rejoignit et ouvrit doucement la porte. Mu se trouvait au milieu de ses bagages, indiquant son départ imminent. L'image fit sourire le grec alors qu'il s'approchait de son cadet.

" Prêt à partir "

Le tibétain sourit à son tour.

" Oui… C'est le grand jour… J'espère que tout se passera bien. Tu prendras soin de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'enverrai mon adresse dès que je serai vraiment fixé et quand Internet sera enfin installé au Sanctuaire, nous n'aurons plus aucun problème pour nous contacter… "

Ses joues étaient un peu rougies par l'excitation et ses yeux brillaient. Il n'avait mis que peu de personnes au courant de son départ, il ferait peu de remous.

" Le jour où on aura Internet au sanctuaire, les poules auront des dents…Tu vas vraiment me manquer " finit-il en prenant Mu dans ses bras. " Profites-en bien, et amuses-toi tant que tu peux surtout, tu le fais pour nous tous qui restons ici. "

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

" Je suis triste de vous laisser comme ça derrière moi" fit-il sincèrement en soulevant un sac qu'il passa à l'épaule. " Tu viendras me voir, hein "

" J'espère qu'Athéna m'y autorisera… "

La déesse n'avait pas l'air prête à le laisser partir, mais peutêtre ferait-elle une exception.

Il serra une dernière fois Mu contre lui

" Bonne chance… "

A suivre


End file.
